Game, Set, and Match
by Akaiblush
Summary: Is everything a game to Yami-Yuugi? Even love? Yaoi and heterosexual couples.
1. Part One

**Game, Set, and Match**   
Part One 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuugi sighed before turning over on his back, trying to find a more comfortable position for his musing. His Sennen Puzzle seemed to jab its pointed corners into his flesh no matter what he did, almost as if subconsciously trying to bring his attention to something escaping his notice. A very apt comparision--now if he could only figure out what was eating away at his insides like this... 

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that "he" hadn't been to school for a week. Well, his body had been there, it was just his mind that had been elsewhere...literally. Part of his confusion was over exactly _why_ his other half had requested some time to go to school with the others. Sure, Yuugi could sort of understand--it would be hard to live an existence leading from duel to duel, with only vague trickles of a regular life flowing to you as your other half went through his day. 

It wasn't that he begrudged the time to his other half. It wasn't as if he was fond of school anyway--all it did was take time away from what he enjoyed doing, which was gaming, and his scores were so low already that there wasn't much damage his other side could do to his grades and position in the class. 

No, what really threw him into this maelstrom of confusion was that little tickle of happiness in the back of his mind. The other half of his splintered psyche was deliriously happy, in a way he had only felt when he had watched the other part duel. 

Except this time he had no idea why... 

*** 

"Jounouchi! If you don't stop waving that filthy mop at me, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Anzu angrily exclaimed as Jounouchi continued some story which somehow involved brandishing the mop used to clean the pool around for emphasis. Jounouchi had been rather inordinately pleased when Yuugi came to school as himself, for some odd reason this morning. 

Jounouchi paused for one devious moment before purposely sticking the mop as close to her face as he dared. 

Anzu turned an interesting shade of purple, causing Yuugi to back away from his blonde friend. Having known Anzu for as long as he had, he wisely knew when to get out of the line of fire. Apparently Jounouchi was learning, though, as he got a head start on running as fast as his legs could carry him, laughing the whole time. Anzu took off after him like a flash, grabbing up the insulting mop on her way as she followed Jounouchi through a crowd of scrubbing students. 

Yells of, "Hey watch it!" "Get back to work!" filled the air, before a crash overtook all other noises. Yuugi winced, he could imagine what had happened all too well; the floor of the school pool was still slippery. Now Anzu's voice rose above the growing murmuring and cheering. "Take that! How do you like it?! Huh, huh?!" 

The girl walked back to her section of the pool, wiping her hands with an air of satisfaction before she quietly began scrubbing once again. Yuugi watched her with reluctant admiration. Sometimes he wished he could be more open about things like that. One thing that could be said for Anzu was that she was never afraid to stand up for herself, or anyone else for that matter. Plus she looked so hot in a black bathing suit. However... 

Yuugi sighed and went to go join the growing crowd of people around Jounouchi's prone body. 

"Jounouchi-kun, are you okay?" He asked, bending over to give his best friend a hand. The muscular blonde sat up, holding his head before managing a weak grin. 

"Sure...never better. Damn...my head..." 

Yuugi couldn't help himself, he laughed. Jounouchi mock frowned. 

"What's so funny, huh?!" He pretended to threaten his diminutive friend before dissolving into rich laughter of his own. 

Even when Yuugi stopped chuckling, a fresh bout ghosted through his head, causing him to smile. It was nice to know that his other half appreciated his friends just as much as he did. 

*** 

Cleaning out the pool was not something that could be considered fun. However, it did have its benefits, Yuugi couldn't help but think as he watched Anzu out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't every day he got to see his crush in a bathing suit, and while it wasn't exactly as revealing as her usual choice of a bikini, it was still enough to grab his attention. Out of tune humming assaulted his ears, and he turned his attention on Jounouchi. 

Jounouchi obviously had no qualms about showing off his well-formed body, judging by the speedo he was wearing. Yuugi supposed that getting into regular fights must be pretty good exercise. He shook his head, not understanding why Jounouchi wasn't more popular with the girls in their class. 

_He's so good-looking he really shouldn't have any trouble getting a date..._

Yuugi dropped his mop. Okay, where on earth had that come from?! Why did it seem he was musing more upon his best friend's looks, good or otherwise, when there was Anzu in a bathing suit not more than two feet away from him?! Resolutely he turned his attention back to her, trying to derail his train of thoughts. 

"Hey, Yuugi, you've been cleaning the same spot for five minutes. Does Anzu have something on her face or something?" Jounouchi's breath tickled his ear, causing him to jump. His reactions were muted, as though through a wet blanket, but definitely there...almost as if... 

"D-d-don't sneak up on me like that!" He finally managed to wheeze out. 

"Okay," Jounouchi replied, stung. "I was just wondering if you were alright, you've been starin' into space for about ten minutes." 

"I'm fine. Sorry for snapping at you." Yuugi apologized. 

"Hey, it's fine. Just wanted to check. You know you can always talk to me if you have a problem." 

_Not about this one, I don't think._

"Well it's not as if **you've** been doing any work, Jounouchi!" Honda called, causing Jounouchi to bristle. He went over to confront his long-time friend, leaving Yuugi alone to piece together his thoughts. Like putting together a particularly challenging puzzle, everything came together.   
  


_Mou hitori no boku...?_

_(Yes?)_

_You wouldn't, I mean...you couldn't have a crush...err, like Jounouchi-kun, could you?_

_(What would you say if I did?)_   
  
  


**To be continued**


	2. Part Two

**Game, Set, and Match**   
Part Two 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_How long?_

_(I'm not really sure...)_

_Why didn't you tell me?!_

_(Aibou, I _am _you.)_

Yuugi sat down directly into a small puddle, oblivious to his friends' worried stares and the wetness seeping into his previously dry swim trunks. This didn't make any sense! He had had a crush on Anzu from practically the first time he had ever seen her, that sweet smile and upbeat attitude. Her toughness, but the way she honestly seemed to _care_ about him. How could he not have fallen head over heels for her? Whenever he had considered it at all, he had just assumed that his other half would share his taste when it came to girls. Finding out half of him might be gay was a pretty big shock. 

"Oi, Yuugi? You okay?" Dark eyes met his own in a show of concern. "Did you slip or somethin'?" Jounouchi held out his hand to help haul his smaller friend to his feet. Yuugi stared at it as if he had never seen it before before getting to his feet on his own. 

"I-it's nothing. I'm just fine, J-Jounouchi-kun..." He couldn't meet the other boy's eyes, and therefore missed the hurt that washed across the taller boy's face for an instant. Jounouchi silently moved away from his friend, taking his discarded mop in hand and scrubbing with something less than enthusiasm. 

*** 

"Why are you being so _stubborn_?!" Anzu finally raised her voice in disgust from where she was talking to Jounouchi in a corner of the classroom. All efforts on her part to engage her smaller friend in a game of some sort had met with gentle rebuffs. "Go and ask him what's wrong! If he'll listen to anyone, it'll be you, Jounouchi." 

"In case you forgot, I already _asked_ him! He doesn't want to talk to me!!" After his outburst, Jounouchi lowered his head in defeat. "I think I'm the last person he wants to talk to right now..." 

"Well, what did you do?" Honda asked. "Yuugi always talks to you!" 

"Do you think I haven't thought of that?!" Jounouchi turned to his other friend. "I keep on goin' over it all in my head, but damned if I can figure it out! I'm no good at shit like this!" 

Absentmindedly, Yuugi drew a pattern on his desk with his finger, deep in thought. 

_Why?_

_(Why not? He's attractive, and he's a nice guy. He would do anything for you.)_

_I know...but how could you...do you _love _him?_

_(Love is an awfully strong emotion. What do you think?)_

_This isn't about me! This is about you!_

_(...)_

_This isn't a game, this involves real people! He's my _friend! 

_(I know that.)_

_Do you?_

_(Do you love Anzu?)_

_W-why are you asking me t-that...I mean, well, I-I really do..._

_(Hmm...)_

Yuugi clenched his hands into fists. Why did he have a feeling that his other half didn't really understand the magnitude of this? He was studying this and Jounouchi's reactions as if trying to figure out how to make the best move in a game of chess. Didn't anything translate out to something deeper than a game for the other part of his soul? And then there was always how Jounouchi would react... 

Yuugi had never seen Jounouchi display more than cursory interest in a girl, but he had a feeling that Jounouchi wouldn't exactly be open to the ancient pharaoh's advances. After all, Jounouchi was your average guy. He might be tougher, and more determined than most, but Yuugi doubted that he wanted a declaration of love from one of his best friends. 

It would change everything! 

*** 

It was hard to wrap his mind around the idea. Sure, Jounouchi was a great guy. He was always smiling, and he never let Yuugi down. He had saved his life so many times Yuugi was beginning to lose count. But what was it that could attract his other half? What was it about his best friend that made his partner look at him as something more? 

Yuugi rolled over once again, trying to get to sleep, and ignoring any attempts at conversation his other side was trying to make. 

If they weren't sharing the same body, then maybe Yuugi wouldn't have such a problem with it. Jounouchi was a lover anyone could be proud of. Beneath his rough surface lay a sweet and caring individual, always first to cheer Yuugi on...always first to try and solve his problems... 

He was precious to Yuugi. 

_(I know, aibou...I know.)_

*** 

"Yo." Jounouchi's greeting was abrupt and to the point, as usual, he was slouching, hands in his pockets as he waited against the side of the game shop with almost overdone nonchalance. Yuugi almost dropped his bookbag in surprise. Jounouchi lived on a completely different side of town! They almost never walked to school together unless Jounouchi was late and they met up along the way. 

"Anzu..." Yuugi managed to get out. 

"She's gone on ahead." Jounouchi explained. 

The first part of the walk was silent, and inwardly Jounouchi was at a loss. Wasn't this the whole reason he had gotten up early? He wanted to talk to his best friend! And now that they had the time, both of them couldn't even look at one another. 

"Errr, ahhh...listen, Yuugi. Whatever I did, I'm really really sorry! So please forgive me already! It's not like you to hold a grudge!" The words came tripping out of Jounouchi's mouth so fast that Yuugi could hardly make sense of them at first. 

"You...you think I'm angry at you?" Yuugi asked quietly. 

"Why else would you refuse to talk to me? You were just fine until yesterday, so I know it must've been something I did!" 

"Jounouchi-kun, no! It's nothing like that at all. Just...I was thinking about something yesterday, and I guess I got kinda wrapped up in it! I wasn't angry at you!" 

_(Aibou, let me talk to him.)_

_Wha--?_

_(_Please, _let me talk to him.)_

_No, wait you--_

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as his entire bearing changed. He even almost seemed taller, more majestic. Jounouchi had seen the transformation enough times to realize that Yuugi's other half had taken control, but it was still amazing to see no matter how many times he had witnessed it. 

"Jounouchi-kun. I have to speak with you." 

"Y-yeah?" Even though he knew it was still Yuugi, somehow being around the other side of Yuugi made him a bit nervous. This Yuugi was unpredictable and dynamic, unlike his sweet younger friend. 

"This last week I've spent going to school has been a lot of fun. But most of all, I think I see why _mou hitori no ore _cares about you so deeply. Before this, I had only gotten to see you in times when we were under a lot of stress...and, well...I mean, for the first time..." Yuugi stopped for a moment, and Jounouchi gaped. He had never seen this side of Yuugi at a loss for words. 

"I just wanted to say..." 

_YOU CAN'T!!!_

Yuugi's body stopped in mid step, the look on his face almost frightening. His teeth were clenched tightly together, like he was waging a war within himself over something Jounouchi couldn't even begin to fathom. 

"Yuugi...mou hitori no Yuugi! What's wrong?! What is it?!" He began to shake his friend's shoulders, scared over what might be going on in his friend's mind. Jounouchi would be willing to fight any battle Yuugi took on, but how could he take on Yuugi himself? 

_(Aibou, why do you think I was created?)_

_You can't you can't you can't you can't..._

_(Aibou, listen to me, dammit!!)_

_You can't do it! I won't let you!!_

_(Mou hitori no ore, don't shut me out...)_

_You'll change _everything!! _He's...he's my...he's my best friend!! The first real friend I've ever had! You brought him to me, remember? Remember how I put my wish into every piece of your puzzle?! How could you be willing to tear it all away from me?! My best friend..._

_(Why can't you understand...?)_   
  
  
  
  


**to be continued**


End file.
